Since man first began to put protective coatings on surfaces about him, supporting the coating container convenient to work area has been a problem.
Ladder platforms and container suspension hooks have been used but these are inconvenient as the user moves up and down the ladder. Also the container must be removed each time the position of the ladder is shifted or great risk of spillage will occur.
Attempts have been made to suspend bucket like container from the body of the user thereof but in most cases these means have included special containers and even at that have not been so structured that they would self-level in all axis.